Return to Hogwarts:The Arendelle Sisters
by TheLastMidnight
Summary: All is well in the wizardry world. But that's about to change. Elsa and Anna Arendelle are just about to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the very first time!While first-year Anna couldn't be more excited, third-year Elsa is filled with dread as she has a huge secret that just won't stay hidden, and Elsa knows, soon her elemental powers will be revealed!
1. Platform nine-and-three-quarters

**Hey guys, me again! This story is a crossover between Harry Potter (well what would have happened **_**after**_** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!), Frozen, Tangled, HTTYD, ROTG and Brave . (Basically, the usual stuff!)**

**However, the Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys and others will also be included! I'm really excited for this story, cos I've wanted to write this since Frozen first came out, but I was stuck for ideas! However, now I can, and I hope you all will really enjoy it!**

**The beginning of this chapter will recount what happens at the very last part of the book, where Harry Potter sees his kids off! If you don't want to reread that part, feel free to skip to the part where I start writing!**

**I had a bit of trouble writing the descriptions of the kids, because I didn't really know that much about them (the Harry Potter kids-not Elsa and Anna!), and I haven't watched Deathly Hallows Part 2! (I've watched all the rest of them, just not that one!)**

**I sort of imagined Rose with brown hair –and it wasn't till later when I searched it up, the Harry Potter Wiki said she had red hair-oops! With James, we don't actually know what year he is going into at Hogwarts, but I've always inferred it as the third year, because he seems already to have some experiences with Thestrals, and it works with the age gap between Elsa and Anna! **

**In general, I've had to do lot of rewriting because of this slight technical hitch, so this is why it took so long.**

**Loads of you will be probably wondering what on earth has happened to M B Uni, but I'm not giving up on it or anything! I'm just super, super busy and I've been concentrating on writing my two, new stories, Camp Winter and this, so yeah.**

**Not much more to say, but I hope you like the story, and please, please review/ favourite/ follow!**

**See you soon,**

**Sabrina (Arendelle)**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cases rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not _every _day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forwards, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged on to platform nine and three quarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop by and say hello…

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked him. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I _did _Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl on to the train. "I only forgot to look in the wind mirror, and lets face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the sliding mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are _so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging _her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really _be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered, old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a Professor _love_!"

"But you _know_ Neville-"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_…"

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt on to the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

"Bye, Al," said Harry, as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was in Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forwards for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest to them. A great number of faces, both on train and off, seemed to be turning towards Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling, and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

Well, for now.** (I wrote the last bit, cos the story wouldn't make sense otherwise!)**

* * *

The farewell the Arendelle sisters received was as far as you could get from the loving goodbyes of Albus Potter and his family. It didn't really help that they didn't have any living relations to speak of, either.

So, instead, they were escorted by their former governess-a stony, tight-lipped woman, with a pair beady, black eyes and a voice, that sounded like someone running their nail down a blackboard.

During the whole of the unpleasant car journey to Kings Cross Station, she lectured constantly on the importance of acting like 'young ladies', like they were supposed to have been brought up as. Unfortunately for her, only the eldest, Elsa, paid any attention to her, and even then, it was half-hearted. The wonders of the outdoor world, captivated the two sisters, as they drank in the sights that they had been deprived of in their younger years.

Still, Miss Bird carried on, and it seemed that the millions of expectations waiting for the two daughters of a well-respected, pure-blood family were endless.

Red-headed Anna, the youngest by three years, made absolutely no attempt to hide her opinion of these ideas and, every so often, snorted in disgust, but not even Miss Bird's droning voice could bring her mood down. She was just about to start her very, first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, and the excitement that radiated off her was unbelievable. Even Elsa had to hide a smile. She herself was also starting ata Hogwarts, but unlike Anna it was the third year, where everyone had already made their own friends, and She hadn't seen her sister this happy in years!

"When does the train leave for Hogwarts, again?" Elsa murmured to her younger sister, desperately hoping not to be overheard by the governess. "Because I have a feeling we're gonna be late."

Before Anna had the chance to reply, Miss Bird answered her, using the clipped tone she used when she was angry. "_The Hogwarts Express l_eaves at 11 o'clock sharp, Elsa, and we are right on_ time_-so don't worry your pretty-little head of such things! Make one of your concerns, the inability you seem to have to pronounce words_ properly_! And_ never_ speak behind the back of your elders!"

Elsa flinched by the brutality of these words. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

Just as Miss Bird was about to open her mouth again, the train station car park came into view, forcing her to concentrate on finding a spot that would hold a ridiculously-big Rolls Royce, in which she had insisted they were to arrive in.

And although it was clear Miss Bird greatly disapproved of sending the sisters to Hogwarts, she would not hear of them going without all of their belongings being the most expensive that was available in the wizarding world. Some of it was even ordered from abroad, as Miss Bird could no longer 'put my trust in British products because most of the time they are pieces of cheap junk'. To her, it was all about showing off the Arendelle status in any way possible.

What was it to her, if Elsa and Anna were cast off as big-head snobs, owning all of these unnecessary items that cost more than what probably most kids' parents earned in a year? The sisters had protested so many times, that most of it had been bought behind their back, so no fighting was possible.

Elsa sighed miserably, and vowed as soon as she got on the train, she would chuck most of the stuff she didn't need out of the window. Restlessly, she fingered her wand-the only foreign item that had been bought that she actually liked. Unlike other wands, it glistened a light, silver colour, and spirals, of what looked like frost, wove its way up the smooth wood.

The wand reminded Elsa of what was waiting for her, and it made her stomach curl with secret pleasure.

Perhaps this was her chance to taste a tiny piece of freedom, which had been impossible in her childhood. _Finally free, free from all of the rules and regulations!_ Words couldn't describe how pleasant that thought was, after the whole of her youth spent behind locked doors-hiding from the world.

But Miss Bird's scratchy voice brought her back to reality, and she knew it was impossible. The gloved hand that lay in her lap was the evidence.

Her eyes watered slightly, but Elsa brushed them away. Frost crept up the side of her window and on her seatbelt, although it was only the beginning of autumn.

Anna shivered slightly and pulled her new, school robes more firmly around herself, to shelter from the sudden chill that hung in the air.

"Does it seem colder than it was a second ago, or is it just me?" Anna implored. Elsa had to turn her face away to hide the guilt written all over it.

Miss Bird specifically changed the subject. "I hope you're ready girls; we've just arrived."

* * *

To an outsider, the Arendelle sisters stood out immediately, but not necessarily for the wrong reasons.

The eldest looked around thirteen or fourteen; but by the way she carried herself, she could have been older. She was poised, regal and beautiful, with the calm air of knowing how to control herself. Long, sooty-black lashes framed ice-blue eyes that pierced your soul, and it was only in that feature, that you could see the cold confidence crumble away, to reveal a wreck of emotions.

She was tall and slender, with snowy-white skin-free from any blemishes-and thick, wavy, platinum-blonde hair, tied firmly back in French plait, then twisted up into a bun. Freckles dusted a slightly turned-up nose, and when she opened her mouth, she revealed rows of dazzling, white teeth, that could have come out of a dentist advert.

The second girl, supposedly her younger sister, was also very attractive, but more in an open, bubbly way. She looked eleven or twelve-perhaps just about to start her first year in high school. Thick, strawberry-blonde hair, pulled into two plaits complimented a round, pretty face, flushed with excitement. Aqua blue eyes sparkled, while two dimples appeared when she smiled. She was a petite thing, but made up for her size by sheer personality.

But what probably made them stand out the most, was their very peculiar school uniform-or what would have been more accurate to say, robes.

Both wore robes, in your particular school uniform colour- grey-except the Hogwarts crest was sewn on one side. Underneath, they both wore a dark grey kilt that came down to the knee, a white blouse, and a jumper also embroidered with the Hogwarts crest. They both wore a neutral grey tie-that would soon be replaced by a coloured one, when they were sorted into their houses.

The girls' possessions weren't exactly 'normal' either.

The two trolleys were laden with trunks and bags; however there were also two bird cages, which seemed to be occupied by… _owls_. It was certainly a strange sight, and many people couldn't help but raise their eyebrows.

* * *

Oblivious to all of this, Miss Bird strode ahead, occasionally checking her silver pocket watch and muttering to herself. Elsa and Anna followed, heads together, deep in conversation. They seemed to be having some sort of argument, as Anna gestured wildly with her hands, and glared back at the disappearing back of their governess.

But whatever the argument was about was a mystery, because at that exact moment their governess reappeared, wearing an annoyed expression on her face, and the girls were forced to pull apart and hurry after her.

The owls hooted noisily, and they were starting to receive curious looks from passers-by. Elsa couldn't wait until they got onto platform nine and three-quarters, where they would no longer be looked upon as weirdos. She stared at the floor continuously, to avoid catching other people's eyes, and before long they had reached their destination-a somewhat ordinary looking barrier, that you might see every day, when passing between platform nine and ten.

The two sisters stood there awkwardly, wondering what on earth they were supposed to do to get onto platform nine and three-quarters. They waited for what seemed like an age, before Miss Bird glared at them and said, "Well-what on earth are you waiting for? Walk into the barrier."

Elsa wasn't sure if she had heard properly. _Walk into the barrier? But that was complete lunacy!_

She glanced at her governess to see if she was joking, but her face staid stony cold. Nervously, Elsa pushed her trolley towards the barrier, hoping she would have time to move out of the way, when the trolley capsized. Nearer and nearer, the wall came and Elsa shut her eyes tightly, to stop herself from chickening out in the last minute. She tensed up; waiting for the unavoidable collision-but nothing came.

Instead, Elsa found herself on a platform currently obscured by thick, white steam coming from the scarlet Hogwarts Express that stood patiently waiting, till it was time to leave.

Wide-eyed, she made her way across the platform, nearly walking into a boy around her own age, as he ran back in the other direction. He was tall and athletic, with thick dark hair and the cheeky face of a class clown, and her face grew hot with embarrassment.

"Oh... I'm so sorry!" Elsa mumbled.

The boy rolled his eyes, and frowned, slightly irritated. "Just watch where you're going, ok?"

And as if suddenly noticing her for the first time, he furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Hey… I haven't seen you before-"

Elsa never let him finish his sentence, as she quick made a disappearance into the blinding mist. She leant against the barrier and tried to stop her heart from thumping. The last thing Elsa wanted was to be talked about all over the school, for being the only new third year!

The best thing to do was to keep her head down and try and act invisible. And let nothing happen to her gloves. That was the most important thing.

All previous excitement vanished, and in its place was the feeling of dread. A small sigh escaped from Elsa's lips, as she thought over what was in store for her.

Just as she was about to head back over to the barrier, Elsa spotted Anna and Miss Bird walking in her direction and she breathed out in relieve. At least she hadn't lost her sister! Elsa was not completely on her own. It felt like a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

She made her way over to the pair, trying not to let a huge grin erupt over her face. Miss Bird did not approve of making your emotions clear, so therefore it was a wise idea to keep your feelings hidden.

"For goodness sake Elsa, stop running off like that! Honestly, it's like you've been brought up by hooligans!" Miss Bird snapped, as Elsa finally came face to face with her and Anna.

Elsa thought this term was a bit extreme. 'Brought up by hooligans', just because she had a quick look around! She resisted the urge to protest. It only made things worse.

"Well I suppose you'd better get rid of your luggage," sniffed Miss Bird, and waved them off with her hand. "I must catch up with a few people, well… what are you waiting for?" she glared at them, as they just stared dumbly at her. Both girls knew at that exact moment that the governess wasn't coming back, and this was probably the last time they would see her. Ever.

They watched her retreating back for a while, before Elsa noticed the time.

She nudged her sister, and they busied themselves in checking through their possessions, before dragging the trolleys over to the luggage carriage, where all of their things were stowed safely away, ready for when they arrived at Hogwarts, by a kind station official.

Free of their entire luggage, the sisters wandered a while, curiously observing other wizarding families and their children. Anna even struck up a conversation with a few kids around her own age, but Elsa skulked alone, half hidden by the steam. She was still slightly hurt by the fact that although spending her whole life with them, Miss Bird didn't even have the courtesy to say goodbye.

She tried to drag Anna away from her new friends, but it was impossible without causing a scene, and Elsa ended up on her own again. Not that she minded. Much.

Elsa promised herself she would catch up with Anna later, but realistically, she wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

She boarded the train with her head ducked down, determined to make herself unnoticeable. Still, people did notice. Whispering came from every direction, muffled giggles found their way to her ears as well.

Elsa found only one compartment that was empty, near the end of the carriage-although, a pair of first years came in a while after, a boy and girl, displaying the same kind of nervous excitement, that Anna had exhibited earlier when they had arrived.

The boy had a skinny, almost gaunt build, with a thin face that showed off his pair of brilliant green eyes-the feature that stood out the most out of all the others. Untameable, jet-black hair stood up on its ends, although it looked like his mother had had a good go at smoothing it down.

In fact, the boy reminded her of the older boy, she had accidently barged into. Elsa felt herself flush at the thought.

The girl was small and slight, with waves of thick, red hair and warm eyes. Although she had a nose slightly on the large side, it worked for her face, and made her look sweet and pretty.

She and the boy were having an animated conversation on the sorting ceremony, but it was in hushed tones, so Elsa didn't mind. They looked up startled as they saw Elsa sitting there, but then quickly averted their gazes, slightly intimidated by the older girl.

Elsa shifted on the seat, in the corner and and replayed the scenes she had seen before, in her head- families making their goodbyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to stop the others from following.

_What was it that made her so unlovable? Why was it that nobody seemed to care? Anna was the only family she had left, and already they were drifting apart-Anna not wanting her to be part of her new life-well who would?_

This time, Elsa didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing. The room, which had been comfortably warm before, was now ice-cold, and the window had even misted up with frozen water.

The girl looked up and shivered.

"Why's it got so cold?"

Elsa cursed herself inwardly, for letting herself go like this. Through her silent tears, she scowled down at her feet, where, sure enough, the ground had turned to ice.

"I dunno, maybe it's just James playing a prank." The boy's face darkened into a frown when he mentioned the name. "I bet he's pretending to be a Dementor- just to scare us! Wouldn't put it past him. It'll probably wear off in a second."

Elsa secretly thanked the Lord that she hadn't been discovered. A few minutes was all she needed to get her feelings back under control. Although he didn't know it, the boy had done her a massive favour.

She breathed in…and then out.

Her silent composure was interrupted by the sudden movement of the train, and by the immediate scramble to the window next to her that followed it, as the boy and girl waved frantically at their relatives and friends still standing on the platform.

"Why are they all _staring_?" The boy seemed to be demanding to a person outside.

Elsa glanced up and out of the window, wondering what on earth he could be talking about. Their certainly did seem to be a commotion of some type. How strange.

But it didn't concern her, so Elsa, not wanting to be rude, stared meekly back down at her lap.

After what seemed like a thousand years, she felt a sharp jolt, and almost flew forwards, but managed to stop herself in time. The Hogwarts Express was on its way once again!

The boy and girl continued to wave for a while, but then sat themselves at the opposite side of the carriage from Elsa and were soon in deep discussion about Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony. Elsa herself let her mind wander aimlessly.

She had already lost control of her powers, and she wasn't even at school yet! If this was what it was going to be like, Elsa wanted to go home. But she couldn't turn back now. It had taken so much work to just to be allowed to go to Hogwarts. And it was extremely suspicious.

She couldn't back out.

Elsa watched the countryside rush past, trying to convince herself it would be ok.

It was going to be a long year. A very long year…


	2. There were 7

**Heya guys! Chappie 2 is finally here! :)**

**14 favourites, 9 follows and 7 comments for Chapter 1?!**

**YOU ARE**** KIDDING ME, I CAN NOT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT THAT MANY COMMENTS AND FOLLOWS!YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**What can I call you people out there...not snowflakes, because that nickname is reserved for jelsa...****I know ! I'll call you guys snowangels!(Snowies for short!)**

**By the way, I have a wattpad account, so you can read some of my other stories: my name is SabrinaArendelle4ever.**

**Enough of me rambling on,here is chapter 2!**

**(I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER; IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME)**

Compartment 56 was anything but special on the in the inside for that matter.

But it wasn't the interior that made it was the people that occupied it.

There were 7 in total. 3 girls and 4 boys.

At first glance they seemed to be relatively normal-well as normal as you could be on a train to a school of magic. However, if you looked closer, you could start to see that they were much more than were _special._

The boy sitting next to the window was obviously the leader of this particular group.

He was extremely good-looking, but seemed to know it too, as he sat arrogantly sprawled across the seat, a bored expression marring his otherwise perfect face. Cold,ice-cap blue eyes studied the outside world, as they rushed past it,leaving it far behined. Tousled,bleached-white hair stuck up in a rebellious, couldn't-care-less-manner, almost covering two completely jet-black eyebrows. His long, lean body shaped his school robes extremly well, and showed off his well-defined muscles.

His name was Jack. Jack Frost.

* * *

Jack laughed distractedly as James told him a joke, but his eyes were still fixed on the never left the window.

James rolled his own fawn coloured eyes, turned away from his best friend and moodily started playing with his wand, making multicoloured sparks shoot out of the end.

It just wasn't fair! Why was Jack always so ...well...gone at this time of year?

He couldn't really talk to anyone else, as Hiccup was...well...supposedly 'finding his inner self', but James knew for a fact, that Hiccup was listening to Britney Spears: Punzie was fast asleep, Merida had gone to the toilet, Astrid had seen some Slytherin friends and decided to stay with them for a while and Flynn-Flynn was going through his daily beauty procedure, which James knew better than to interrupt. Which only left Jack.

But talking to Jack was like having a conversation with a robot (which James didn't much recommend!).And, he still hadn't had a chance to tell the group his intresting news! For James, being loud and talkative, complete silence with no speaking, was torture.

He coughed loudly to see if anyone would -one did.

Hiccup kept on bobbing his head to the music. Rapunzel was still was still looking in the Jack...Jack was still staring blankly out of the window.

"Swish and flicker!" James thought angrily. It just wasn't fair!

* * *

After what seemed like years, which was in fact only half an hour, Merida returned from the toilet. She didn't come in without racket either.

That's what James liked best about her. A fiery, loud personality that matched his. That and her love for Quidditch. James and Merida could talk for hours on end just about one move, usually boring everyone around them, except from Jack and Astrid, who also were both in the Quidditch team, but instead of Griffindor, in , on the pitch, they were extremely competetive rivals, especially Jack and Merida who were both seekers.

James himself, was a chaser, but every once in a while, out of the corner of his eye he would watch Jack and Merida fiercly battle it out for the snitch. Jack had a lot more skill, and took to seeking like a walk through the park, but Merida had a lot more dermination, which usually made the match very exciting and unpredictable. The whole school turned up for the games between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

But back to the point.

Merida came thundering in like a herd of elephants, quite literally shouting at the top of her felt himself flinch with suprise, after the cold silence that had filled the room before the red-headed bundle of energy had entered.

"Guys, guys yeh've got a listen to this!" Merida plonked herself down on the seat, next James. "Yeh'll never guess what 'appned!"

It took a while for everyone to understand what she had said, due to her thick, scottish accent that only appeared properly when Merida felt some sort of strong emotion or feeling. Mostly high spirits.

Without waiting for anyone's approval, she rushed on. "I was just walkin back from the loo, when this lass around our age, who I'd never seen before, bumped 'rite into meh."  
This caught everyone's attention.

Hiccup stopped listening to his music and took off his suddenly opened her eyes and sat up, making James seriously question whether she had ever truly been asleep in the first place. Flynn looked up from his mirror. And even Jack tore his eyes away from the window,and rested them on Merida.

"Are you sure she was our age, Mer?" asked Rapunzel gently. "She could have just been a tall first-year, or a second-year that you happened to have missed last year."  
But Merida just stared cooly back, and answered," I'm positive."

This sent the room into a sudden frenzy.  
"A new third-year?"  
"But that's impossible!"  
"There's got to be a mistake!"  
"Why didn't we hear about it?"

The last question had much more effect than the others, and lay lingering in the air, unspoken.

James could feel the temperature drop, even though the windows were closed and the heating was on.  
He frowned, and shot a look at Jack. Was it his imagination,or did something flicker in his friend's eyes?  
"How did she look like?" James had to see Jack's mouth move, to believe it was he who had spoken.  
Normally, Jack never spoke during train journeys.

Merida blinked. Twice.  
"Well she had long,platinum blonde hair and these light,ocean blue eyes..."


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Chug-chug-chug-screech...

The mighty express rolled to a stop, exhaling steam, almost as if it was out of little station looked small and vunerable compared to the steel giant that dominated it, thought Elsa, as she watched the station master rush around the platform, hopelessly trying to catch the attention of the driver.

In fact it reminded it of herself, the way she had never been given a chance to make her own choices, the decisions that had always been 'taken care of' by other people.

Not that this was going to be any different though, Elsa sadly told herself , as she joined the trickle of students heading for the doors. She was in for just another set of lies and broken promises.

After nearly falling onto the train tracks-twice-and almost pulling down a couple of students with her, Elsa found herself standing in the middle of strange platform, unsure, what to do, how to act , where to go.

And there was still no sign of Anna.

Elsa felt tempted to get back on the train and go home. But just as she was exploring this idea in further detail, she heard a male voice with a thick Norwegian accent, calling her to come over.

"_Yoohoo_! You over there! You are new, _jah_?" Elsa looked at him in astonishment. _How did he know?_

She clutched her wand vigourously for reassurance.

Instead of answering, Elsa just gave a short,curt nod before hurrying over to the line of first years, head bent, eyes focused on the could feel their curious, younger faces watching, asking questions.

Elsa tried ,and failed, to steady her breathing. The last thing she wanted, was to be labelled as an outcast before she'd even started school. As if sensing her discomfort, the strange man called to the students to follow him, and set off down a rocky path leading away from the little station, into the inky black night.

Afterwards, Elsa had no idea how she managed to keep track of the other students around her-all she remembered was stumbling through the knotted grass, often tripping over gnarled roots, weathered with age, until suddenly,the scrags of woodland disappeared, revealing a tiny, untouched beach.

"As this year is a very special anniversary at Hogvarts, _jah, _vie are taking you on a different journey to then you vould normally go, so do not be suprised, if it is not like your parents or family have described it to name is Oaken. I am the...how you say...apprentice gamekeeper at Hogvarts." The strange man had reappeared again, his face contorted with a huge smile, which Elsa found entirely too big. "Dis does not happen very often, so think yourself very lucky to...experience." Elsa rolled her eyes, fighting down the urge to point out his incorrect use of grammar.

Oaken clicked his fingers, still beaming, and the water began ripple, forming huge, flowing circles,until suddenly, two shadowy shapes rose up to the surface of the lake. Elsa felt her jaw drop.

The two creatures were huge, no, bigger than huge. Flashing, amber eyes shone with a deadly gleam; their colossal,equine bodies shimmered all the colours of the rainbow.

If nature hosted a competition for the most spectacular species-well, these guys would certainly give the contestants a run for their money.

After 5 minutes of stunned silence, Oaken-realising nothing was going to happen soon, at least when the students were concerned-shouted at them to get a move on, if they wanted to get to the Sorting Ceremony on time.  
He then demonstrated how to climb onto these huge creatures backs(Elsa was extremely nervous- no-one had said anything about riding seamonsters across a colossal lake), before steering one out into the water.

Elsa watched, holding her breath.  
But the disaster failed to appear, and Oaken made his way back to the shore, unharmed, and ridicolously happy as always. His safe arrival shook the younger kids out of their former hesitance, and they fought to be first in line to get on to the sea-horses.  
Naturally, Elsa was last.  
And it was there, she spotted Oaken help a familiar, strawberry blonde head onto the back of one of the creatures.  
Elsa tried to shout out, but the wind drowned her voice, and she could do nothing but helplessly watch.  
The person she'd tried so hard to protect, was carried out into the lake,completely at the mercy of the seamonster.  
Elsa gritted her teeth. If anything happened to Anna, she was going to make sure the creature would feel her wrath. Whether it meant revealing her powers or not.  
Instinctively, Elsa felt her fingers tingle and a tugging sensation in her stomach. Ice began to crystalize around the ground she was standing on ; an intricate snowflake landed on her upturned nose.  
Elsa panicked, shoving her gloved hands deep into the pockets of her robe._ Conceal. Don't feel-don't feel._

She steadied her breathing, and gradually it began to melt, but to Elsa's horror it still left a trail of frost upon the sand and rocks.  
She moved, just as an unsuspecting first year turned in her direction. His brow creased in confusion as he lay sight upon the frost, but didn't question it anymore, and returned his gaze upon the front of the queue.  
Elsa managed a sigh of relief. But her happiness was shortlived,and before she knew it, it was her turn to mount the sea steed.  
Terror engulfed her, making her vision blur and Oaken swim before her.  
The sea-horse grew impatient and blew out a spray of water droplets, soaking Elsa to the skin.  
She gasped,the cold caressing her skin, sending her flying her back into reality.  
And something peculiar happened.  
The seahorse turned to look her deep in the eyes, and Elsa saw its whole life play out before her-from its birth in the ancient Glacier Caves hidden deep in the Arctic Sea, to its ferocious battle for survival to get where it was now. Overwhelmed, she blinked and the connection was broken.  
Elsa hurriedly climbed onto its back, hoping no one noticed what had happened-and yet at the same time, she wished there was someone out there,who understood and could explain what was going on.

The ride across the lake took around fifteen minutes altogether, not including dismounting and the walk up to the castle doors.  
A woman came out to meet them. Her face was strict yet elegant, and she radiated majestic presence which washed over the students, leaving them weak in the knees. A green witch's hat sat perched proudly on raven hair, accompaning the medevial,green dress that she carried with a high air of sophistication.  
"Welcome to Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Elenor DunBroch, and I am the Deputy Headmistress. Please, come this way." She beckoned at the group of new students to follow her, and they entered a massive hall, made completely of raw stone. Flaming torches lit the walls, a huge marble staircase stood in the spotlight, leading up to the higher floors. Professor DunBroch led them into a small chamber, off the side of a grand pair of doors, where she turned to face them.  
"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Grand Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." She paused for breath, before continuing. "The Sorting Ceremony is one of the most important ceremonies here at Hogwarts. Your house will be like your family here- you will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."  
"The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each has its own nobel history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points." It wasn't hard to tell the speech was professional and had been well rehearsed.  
"At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each one of you will make your house proud."  
For the first time that evening, the Professor smiled, her eyes lighting up as she scanned the assemble of new students, all eager and excited. Well almost all of them. One shrank away beneath the Deputy Headmistress' keen eyes, her face focused on the floor, her shoulders slumped.  
She was extremely attractive and seemed older than the rest.  
_The transferee._  
Professor Elenor DunBroch frowned beneath her smile.

To say the least, Elsa was scared. Her fear wasn't helped, when a few, younger students started talking about a special test they had to pass in front of the whole school. Elsa felt her stomach give a horrible jolt.  
She hadn't learnt how to do magic properly yet! Only the theory. Miss Bird would never let the Arendelle sisters so much touch a magical artefact. They'd only aquired their wands a few days before they had to leave-even though Elsa had been learning about magic for two years already. Not unless you counted the_...winter_problem, and _no way_ was she going to use that.

Elsa fidgeted nervously. It had been only a few minutes since Professor DunBroch had left them to check that the ceremony was ready for the New students, but to Elsa it felt like years.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something that looked distinctively...well...like a ghost.  
It couldn't be-could it? Elsa told herself not to be stupid, but the thought never strayed far from her mind.  
"Form a line Sorting Ceremony is about to start." The familiar voice of Professor DunBroch rang through the students' anxious chattering, almost like a shockwave, sending them into a subdued silence.  
Elsa joined the very back of the queue, wishing she was invisible. But nothing could hide her older, taller figure which towered unhappily over the first-years.

Lead by Professor DunBroch, the procession made their way back out of the chamber, across the hall, and through the grand entrance-the wooden doors flung open to reveal one of the most spectacular sights they had ever seen in their life.  
The Great Hall even bigger than the hall outside. Thousands and thousands of candels floated in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the school was sitting. These tables groaned under the weight of hundreds of glittering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall, was another long table where all the teachers were sitting.  
The new students followed the Professor to the front of the hall, endless faces staring, whispering, until they just became a blur of colour in a whirl of grey.  
Profesor DunBroch then brought out a four legged stool, and placed a dirty, frayed witch's hat unto it.  
Elsa immeadiatly recoiled. Maybe it was something to do with her powers, but she hated dirty pieces of clothing, and couldn't think of a reason why someone wouldn't wash it. She shuddered.  
Suddenly, the hat burst into song, making Elsa, and everyone else in the group jump. The rest of the school didn't react at all, but then again they'd experienced it before.  
The hat finished its strange song all about the four houses, and Professor DunBroch stepped forward a long roll of scroll in her hand, as she waited for the applause to die down.  
"When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted." She announced, as Elsa felt the sudden urge to be sick.  
"Arendelle, Anna!"  
Elsa looked up , and tried to catch the eye of her younger sister, but Anna never looked once in her direction. Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat.  
As soon as the hat made contact with Anna's head, it bellowed,"GRYFFINDOR!"  
A huge cheer erupted from the table on the far left, and Anna skipped happily over in their direction taking her place at the red table.  
"Bjorman,Kristoff!" A buff, blonde haired boy headed over to the stool.  
It took a little longer this time, before the hat shouted,"HUFFLEPUFF!'  
It was the yellow table on the far right's turn to celebrate.  
Afterwards, names just whizzed meaninglessly passed Elsa's head. She only remembered the boy in the train was announced a Gryffindor, as well as the girl. A pale boy with sleek white-blonde hair became a Slytherin almost as quickly as Anna became a Gryffindor.  
It was then, where she first noticed him -sitting on what she supposed was Slytherin's table-watching her through cold, ice-blue eyes. Elsa starting feeling uneasy when she found he was still watching after exactly five minutes. It was like he hadn't moved at all-to stretch, to breath, to do anything.  
Annoyed, she raised one perfect eyebrow in response. A smirk played on his lips, but he didnt't relent the intensity of his gaze.  
Elsa couldn't help but notice he was devilishly handsome, with perfectly proportioned features, a toned body and a cheeky glint hidden deep on those intoxicating blue eyes.  
Elsa inwardly shook herself. She wasn't here to make friends, or get a boyfriend. She was here so she could learn how to control her powers, nothing else, nothing more. Besides he looked like a cocky son of a female dog. Elsa most certainly _did not_ have a crush on him.

"And finally, we have our third-year transferee. Miss Arendelle, Elsa!"

Elsa carefully averted her eyes and made her way over to stool. She inhaled deepy, before picking up the hat and placing it on her head. Immeadiatly, the hall fell in a deathly silence.

"Well aren't you an intresting one," a small voice said into her ear. Elsa swallowed a scream. It chuckled. "My,my an ice elemental...how very _intresting. _Lots of potential I see...will do anything to protect your sister...hmmm...very dificult..."

"Well then, of course you belong to...the beautiful and intelligent RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw students burst into deafening whoops, but Elsa also heard cat calls coming from the other tables, especially Slytherin and Gryffindor. Blushing, she made her way over to her house, head ducked down, trying to lose the attention. Elsa's scalp prickled and she turned round to see the boy still watching her, a mischevious grin spreading across across his handsome face.

Elsa broke the gaze, and returned to sit with her fellow Ravenclaws, her stomach strangely filled with butterflies.

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sabrina here. This was a special update to make up for not updating for 3 FREAKING MONTHS. I'm so sorry, for the wait but I was busy as hell. In case you don't get who's in each house here's a list:**

**Elsa-Ravenclaw**

**Anna-Gryffindor**

**Jack-Slytherin**

**Rapunel-Ravenclaw**

**Merida-Gryffindor**

**James-Gryffindor**

**Flynn-Slytherin**

**Kristoff-Hufflepuff**

**Hiccup-Hufflepuff**

**Astrid-Slytherin**

**Scorpius-Slytherin**

**Albus-Gryffindor**

**Rose-Gryffindor**

**OK, got it?(Please remind me if I forget anyone! :) )**

**T'il next time,**

**Sabrina**


	4. Project Jelsa

Getting back into a reasonable routine was, in Jack's opinion, always the hardest part of starting a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It took at least a week before he got used to hustle and bustle of the corridors, the magical mischief around every corner and most importantly, _theattention._

He often had to pinch himself hard to make sure it was all real, not just an illusion ready to slip through his fingers at any moment:that he'd wake up back in Burgess as boy #53, a nameless face among a sea of orphans.

Not that he was actually an orphan.

Unlike the other kids he could recall the exact colour of his mother's eyes, the way his younger sister, Emma, always stuck out her tongue when she was and so much more.  
Jack often woke in cold sweat, his sister's screams still prickling the back of his neck, followed by the sensation of his ears popping as the freezing water pulled him down, down, down...

No one knew.

Jack had made sure of it. It was a secret he was determined to see stay buried.  
And yet sometimes he wondered, if anyone,_anyon_e even bothered to look past the surface and see what was truly inside.  
Probably not, was the answer.

Jack scowled at the darkness, willing the sun to hurry up and rise. Last time he'd checked-about five minutes ago-the time had read quarter to five, leaving roughly an hour and a half to kill.  
He shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the ever increasing urge to get out of bed, grab his broom and head to the Quidditch pitch.

At least there he felt free.

Jack slid out of bed, careful to make a noise and wake his Slytherin roommates, and headed for the door.

'Bit early for flying, Frost.'

Jack didn't bother turn round, but a grin appeared upon his face.  
'Bit early for being up when you have your beauty sleep to consider, eh Rider?'

The voice chuckled.

'Did you really think you could get past the great, amazing Flynnigan Rider without me noticing, Frost?In your dreams.'

Flynn appeared next to him, fully dressed, lips pulled into a sly smile.  
Jack glanced back at the last bed, a big lump snoring loudly among the cushions. He pulled out his wand and muttered a brief incantation;a sliver of dark blue smoke wrapped its way around the bed frame, before dissolving into the darkness.  
The two boys leaned back to admire his handiwork.  
'Perfect. Now the little snake can't rat on us like last time.' Flynn's expression twisted with disgust.  
'And if he does-' Jack finished for him,' He will find himself in a very icy situation indeed.'  
They snorted with laughter, and Flynn clapped his friend on the back.  
'Come on. The Quidditch pitch awaits us. If James gets there first one more time,I'll never live it down!'

***********  
Jack enjoyed eating breakfast in the Great Hall, almost as much as he enjoyed eating dinner.  
Not only was the food great, but there was also the satisfaction of watching the ever increasing fury on Bunnymund's face, as he and the boys sauntered through the doors- tired, dirty and extremely cheerful after a hard two hours flying and mucking around. The best part was that Bunnymund had absolute no proof to support his theories of rule breaking, thanks to Hiccup's clever charms.

Aagh,the joy of life.  
Jack stretched, and looked over to the Ravenclaw table where the platinum blonde head was hidden in a book.  
Gently, he pulled the folded piece of paper out of the pocket of his robes, slightly crumpled but otherwise perfectly intact.  
Lifting it up to his mouth, Jack blew hard into the wings, so it flew right out of his hands, across the hall and came to a land beside her book.

Hiccup sent him a warning look over the Hufflepuffs' heads. James and Merida were grinning like Cheshire cats, and Astrid and Flynn either side of him punched him hard the arm.  
'Idiot.' Astrid hissed.

Elsa was possibly the last person to notice.

She glanced up bewildered, a deer caught in the headlights. It was then she saw the note.  
Frowning, she unfolded it carefully and read it through at least two times. Pink tinged her pale cheeks.  
Elsa looked at the note, and then at Jack and then back at the note.  
Then she scowled, irritated and pushed it to the side of her, where it was eagerly consumed by Rapunzel.

Jack's smile faltered and he slumped back against his chair. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.  
'Agh, the poison of rejection...enough to make anyone want to tear themselves apart.' Flynn added unhelpfully, munching loudly on a jam croissant. 'Not that _I_would know about it of course.'  
Astrid made a noise that sounded a bit like a snort of laughter.  
It made Jack feel slightly better.  
As they got up to leave for their first class(Herbology with Professor Longbottom), Jack felt himself being pulled to side of the corridor. Confused, he looked down to see a tiny first year tugging at his sleave, strawberry blonde bunches bouncing up and down in excitement.

'HimynameisAnnaandyoumustbeJack.I'mtheyoungersisterofElsa.' She managed to gush without taking one breath.

Jack was slightly taken aback. 'Uh,hi?'  
'Don't mind her-she's just a little excited.' The speaker was another redheaded girl, who he faintly recognised as one of James' cousins.  
'Um why?'  
'About Project Jelsa of course!We're here to help...'  
**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**  
**I enjoyed writing it.**  
**That's all for now-later guys!**


End file.
